Death Match 23: Inkling VS Captain Price
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Splatoon VS Call of Duty. Will the Inkling ink Captain Price? Or will Captain Price shoot victory out of the Inkling's hands?


(Death Match theme plays)

Tech: Soldiers. They protect the people and fight in wars. But what'll happen if they turned on each other?

Bullet: Captain Price, the most awesome and hardcore soldiers.

Tech: And the Inklings, protectors of Inkopolis.

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to asee who would win, a Death Match.

(Death Match logo)

Bullet: The Inklings are kids that turn into, well, squids.

 **Bio**

 **Species: Inklings**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: unknown**

 **Weight: .89 grams**

Bullet: They have ridiculous weapons, all based on ink of all things.

 **Arsenl**

 **Splattershot**

 **Splattershot Jr**

 **Custom Splattershot Jr.**

 **Tentatek Splattershot**

 **.52 Gal**

 **Aerospray MG**

 **Jet Squelcher**

 **The Blaster**

 **Splattershot Pro**

 **.52 Gal Deco**

 **.96 Gal**

 **Aerospray RG**

 **Rapid Blaster**

 **Custom Jet Squelcher**

 **Dual Squelcher**

 **Custom Blaster**

 **Rapid Blaster Deco**

 **Splat Charger**

 **Kelp Splat Charger**

 **Classic Squiffer**

 **New Squiffer**

 **Splatterscope**

 **Kelp Splatterscope**

 **E-Liter 3K**

 **Forge Splattershot Pro**

 **Splat Roller**

 **Krak-On Splat Roller**

 **Dynamo Roller**

 **Gold Dynamo Roller**

 **N-Zap '85**

 **Inkbrush**

 **Splat Bomb**

 **-consumes a lot of ink**

 **Seeker**

 **Splash Wall**

 **Suction Bomb**

 **-consumes 3/4 of ink in the tank**

 **Point Sensor**

 **Ink Mine**

 **Burst Bomb**

 **Squid Beacon**

 **Disruptor**

 **Sprinkler**

 **Inkzooka**

 **Killer Wail**

 **Inkstrike**

 **Echolocator**

 **Bubbler**

 **-gives invincibility for 5 seconds**

 **-invincibility can be given to allies**

 **Kraken**

 **-can move on any surface, no matter if it has friendly ink, enemy ink, or no ink at all**

 **-lasts a short time**

 **-must be charged before use**

 **-makes the user invincible**

 **Bomb Rush**

Bullet: As you read, the Inklings don't screw around.

Tech: They may be squids, but their feats are superhuman.

 **Feats**

 **Destroyed an octopus in a giant DJ robot suit**

 **Defeated an entire army of Octolings**

 **Single-handedly ended a 100 year feud that turned into a war between Inklings and Octolings**

 **Can cover the battlefield, no matter how big it is, with ink in just a few minutes**

Tech: They might have a ton of weapons, they do have weaknesses

 **Weaknesses**

 **A good splat of ink will kill them**

 **Some weapons have a very short range**

 **Squid form only works in the same color ink**

 **Not very fast on land, even when running**

Bullet: These Inkling are tough, smart, and are not afraid to fight enemies MUCH stronger than them.

Callie: News flash! News flash!

Marie: What is it? What is it?!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: John Price Is the captain of the British army. And his mission, was to kill Makarov.

 **Bio**

 **Name John (Bravo Six) Price**

 **Age: 90**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 167 lbs**

 **Occupation: British army, S.A.S., British commando**

Bullet: This guy is the definition of a walking tank. Just check out all these weapons!

 **Arsenal**

 **M4A1**

 **M16A4**

 **SCAR-L**

 **CM901**

 **Type 95**

 **G36C**

 **ACR 6.8**

 **MK14**

 **AK-47**

 **FAD**

 **MP5**

 **UMP45**

 **PP90M1**

 **P90**

 **PM-9**

 **MP7**

 **L86 LSW**

 **MG36**

 **PKP PECHENEG**

 **MK46**

 **M60E4**

 **BARRETT 50CAL**

 **L118A**

 **-bolt-action**

 **Dragunov**

 **AS50**

 **RSASS**

 **MSR**

 **-bolt-action**

 **USAS 12**

 **KSG 12**

 **SPAS-12**

 **AA-12**

 **STRIKER**

 **MODEL 1887**

 **FMG9**

 **MP9**

 **SKORPION**

 **G18**

 **USP .45**

 **P99**

 **MP412**

 **44 MAGNUM**

 **FIVE SEVEN**

 **DESERT EAGLE**

 **SMAW**

 **JAVELIN**

 **STINGER**

 **-vehicle lock-on only**

 **XM25**

 **M320 GLM**

 **RPG-7**

 **Frag grenades**

 **SEMTEX**

 **THROWING KNIFE**

 **COMBAT KNIFE**

 **BOUNCING BETTY**

 **CLAYMORE**

 **C4**

 **FLASH GRENADE**

 **CONCUSSION GRENADE**

 **SCRAMBLER**

 **EMP GRENADE**

 **SMOKE GRENADE**

 **TROPHY SYSTEM**

 **TACTICAL INSERTION**

 **PORTABLE RADAR**

 **RIOT SHIELD**

Bullet: His awesomeness doesn't come from his line of work at his age or his weapons alone, he has some amazing feats.

 **Feats**

 **Killed Makarov on his own**

 **Blasted Makarov's right arm off with a sniper rifle  
**

 **Survived multiple explosions**

 **Survived wars in his old age**

Bullet: Even though he's awesome, he has some flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **A well places bullet will kill him**

 **Didn't kill Makarov with the sniper rifle**

 **At high risk of heart-attack at his old age**

Bullet: Despite these weaknesses, he is the most hardcore soldier ever. When he's called upon, he'll answer the call of duty.

Captain Price: Ghost, come in! This is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men in the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

The Inkling in this Death Match is the most popular one, the orange female one. She just got done splatting the battlefield with orange ink. She then hears someone sneaking up on her. So she turns around and see captain Price.

Captain Price: Look, I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help you.

Because Captain Price isn't an Inkling and doesn't speak her language, she mistakes him for saying he's going to kill her. So she takes out her Splattershot.

Captain Price: Whatcha gonna do with that water squirter?

She then shoots orange ink at Captain Price, which gets him angry.

Captain Price: You want a fight? Well bring it on.

He then takes out a M4A1.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

The Inkling then shoots Captain Price again, causing him to stumble backwards. He then tried to shoot the Inkling with the M4A1, only for her to dodge the bullets by turning into a squid and hiding in the ink she splattered on the battlefield

Captain Price: Where are you little girl?

As he was walking forward, the Inkling popped up behind him and threw down a splat bomb. And as soon as Captain Price turned around, the splat bomb was about to explode.

Captain Price: You son of a-!

Before he could finish his sentence, the splat bomb exploded, causing ink to go everywhere and causing Captain Price to fall over from the surprise. As Captain Price sat up, he noticed the Inkling coming at him with a splat roller.

Captain Price: I'm getting to old for this.

He then got up and took out a frag grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the Inkling. The Inkling took notice of the frag grenade and activated the Bubbler. When the frag grenade exploded, the Inkling didn't take any damage because of the Bubbler.

Captain Price: How did you-?

The Inkling then came at him with a .96 Gal. Captain Price then takes out a flash bang grenade. He then pulls the pin and throws it at the Inkling. And then Captain Price covers his eyes and ducks down. The Inkling is confused about what he's doing. Then the flash bang goes off, blinding the Inkling. As the Inkling is trying to gain sight, Captain Price takes out a SEMTEX, activated it, and throws it at the Inkling. As the SEMTEX lands near the Inkling, she regains sight and sees the grenade. So she turns into a squid and barely swims away from the grenade. When the SEMTEX explodes, Captain Price thought she was dead.

Captain Price: I didn't want to do it, but she left me no choice.

As Captain Price turns around, he sees the Inkling turning back into her human form.

Captain Price: How did you-?

The Inkling then turns into her Kraken form and rushes towards Captain Price. Captain Price then runs away with the Kraken catching up. He then takes out his SMAW and shoots the Kraken with the rocket, but it didn't do anything to it. He then sets down a claymore aiming at the Kraken, but it didn't do anything to it. The Kraken then chases Captain Price into a corner. As the Kraken was about to put an end to Captain Price's life, she turned back into her human form.

Captain Price: Looks like you're out of tricks.

Captain Price then takes out his combat knife and stabs the Inkling's arm. She then stumbles back in pain.

Captain Price: *Whistle* Look over here!

The Inkling looks back at Captain Price and sees three throwing knives in his right hand. He then throws them at the Inkling, all landing in her head.

 _ **K.O!**_

(The left screen shows the Inkling dead on the ground bleeding out ink and the right screen shows Captain Price walking away covered in ink.)

Bullet: Well that took longer than expected.

Tech: Sure the Inkling had a fierce arsenal, but they were all INK based, great against Inklings, not very much for humans.

Bullet: But she DID render him useless with her Kraken form.

Tech: That's true, but it only lasts a short time. Plus it was slow, so Captain Price could easily get away from the Kraken.

Bullet: It seems like the Inkling was _**all out of ink.**_

Tech: The winner, is Captain Price.

(The next time screen appears on screen)

Bullet: NEXT TIME ON DEATH MATCH!

 _ **I am Heavy Weapon Guy. And This, is my weapon.**_

 ** _LET'S BLOW THIS CITY TO ASHES! And WE'LL SEE WHAT POW POW THINKS! IT'S SUCH PATHETIC NEATNESS! BUT NOT FOR LONG 'CAUSE YOU'LL GET JINXED!_**


End file.
